


The Next Adventure

by The_Plaid_Slytherin



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Awkward Crush, Cooking, F/F, First Kiss, POV Watanabe You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin
Summary: When You is agonizing over her crush, the last thing she wants to do is spend time with Chika. But all she wants to do is spend time with Chika.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day! I love You's agony over Chika so I was happy to see someone requesting them. I hope you enjoy this!

The ringing phone pulled You out of her sleepy haze, and it took her a moment to remember what time it was, or what she was supposed to be doing. It was either nearly dark out or nearly light, and it was still raining. Had she slept the whole night?

"Ugh," she muttered and extracted her phone from the mess of her sheets. "Who's calling at this hour?"

It was 5:30 PM. 

And Chika was calling.

You stared for a long time at the caller ID photo. It was a selfie they'd taken on a trip to Akihabara, UTX High visible in the background. This was the last person she wanted to talk to, but of course, she had to answer. She'd always answer Chika's calls. 

"Hello."

"You! Come over for dinner!"

You sat up, rubbing her eyes. "But it's raining." 

"I know. I'm by myself; my sisters are out. And your mom is, too, right? Shima told me she had to go to somewhere."

You groaned. "She's in Atami; my great-aunt broke her hip." Why did everyone here have to know everyone else's business? 

"Then you should spend the night," Chika rushed on. "It'll be perfect. I have to watch the front desk but…" She could practically see Chika throw up her hands. "Nobody's going to come in on a night like this."

"Okay," she said. "I'll come." She ended the call and dropped her phone. "Are you a masochist?" she asked the ceiling. 

She hated the way she felt now, hated the way being jealous of Riko was all mixed up with… whatever… she was feeling for Chika which probably wasn't normal. She rolled off the bed and dug around for jeans. She'd go over. She'd spend the night. Because if there was any opportunity to be near Chika, she'd take it, because she was a masochist, apparently. 

The fact that she was willing to leave her warm, dry house and bike over to Chika's in the rain was surely proof enough of that. 

"You!" Chika threw the door open when she arrived. "Come inside! Put your stuff away and dry off! I started cutting up vegetables. We're having hotpot."

"Okay." You hadn't been totally prepared for the light and warmth of the Takami home, even if it was just her and Chika in it. It was a change from her dark room where she'd been planning on wallowing alone. She almost wasn't up to dealing with Chika, especially not Chika trying to cook.

She plodded up the stairs to Chika's room and dumped her overnight bag. Riko's room next door was dark. 

"You're not going to invite Riko over?" she asked when she got back to the kitchen.

"Riko? Why?" Chika looked genuinely surprised.

"Because…" You couldn't say it out loud. "We do a lot of stuff with her lately."

Chika smiled. "Yeah, but we don't have to do _everything_ with her. It can be just us sometimes."

"Okay." You turned her attention to the broth. She could put herself into cooking and forget her problems. 

Which was easier said than done with Chika right next to her.

The feelings—the ones that went way beyond friendship—that Riko's arrival had kicked up still weren't something You let herself think about much, but they were obvious enough that she acknowledged them now. She knew what it meant when she could feel Chika's presence next to her without having to look, how she jerked away when their arms would brush, how even a glance at some random part of Chika like her earlobe or the back of her knee made her wonder what it would feel like to touch it.

She swallowed hard and shoved her glasses up on her nose.

"You, are you okay?" Chika's face, concerned, was suddenly close and You had to take a step back. She tripped over her own feet and threw a hand out for support, arm hitting the hot pot on the table before she could stop herself.

"Oh no, You! I'm so sorry!" Chika grabbed her arm before You could even react and dragged her over to the sink. "You have to run cold water on it. I'll go get the first-aid kit." She ran off, always ten steps ahead of You, who still stood with her arm under the tap, feeling foolish. She should have stayed home and had potato chips for dinner.

"I'm really sorry." Chika came bustling back in, plastic box in her arms. "We need to put something on it… What would Shima do?" 

"Chika, I'm fine." 

Chika ignored her. "I've been so distracted lately. Worrying about Aqours. Do you really think we can make it?"

You tried to smile reassuringly. This was the Chika she was used to, always changing the subject. "We have so far." 

Chika frowned. "I know, but I miss you."

"You miss me?" You didn’t want to give herself hope—that was only setting herself up for disappointment—but she liked that Chika had been thinking of her.

"Yeah. I miss when we used to just spend time together. Aqours is fun, but it's… different." She paused, her hand still on You's arm. "I miss you."

You's heart began to beat faster. She was definitely reading too much into this.

Or was she?

Chika looked nervous, an odd expression for her. "I love everybody in Aqours. I'm glad we get to see Kanan more. I'm glad we met everyone else. But…" Her voice was quavering a bit. "You're special, You. You're always be special to me." She was looking straight into You's eyes and it was hard to keep her gaze from drifting away. She didn't want to betray too much, nor did she want to creep Chika out. She swallowed hard. "I want to see you smiling again."

And then she kissed her.

In all her wildest fantasies, You always made the first move, always kissed a (perhaps uncharacteristically) shy-but-thrilled Chika. Chika's kiss was light and all too brief, but it turned You's insides to jelly. Just as she was starting to enjoy it, Chika pulled back, face red. "I'm sorry, You, I didn't mean—"

"No!" You jumped to her feet. "Chika, I—" She stopped. Chika had kissed her, yes, but did that mean it was okay to confess all of it? "I—I—I—" 

Chika was red-faced and speechless. 

It surely wasn't going to go anywhere if they were both spluttering at each other. You stopped and gathered her wits. "I liked it, Chika. I like _you_."

"You do?" She looked surprised, pleased, intrigued. 

"Yeah." Confessing was like a weight coming off her shoulders. She was nervous, but excited. Even if Chika didn't want anything to do with her… well, she'd told her. She felt better already, despite everything else. 

"Okay." Chika's voice was bright, as though they were embarking on another exciting scheme. She took You's hand. "You?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know what to do next."

"Uh." You looked away, rubbing the back of her neck. "That's up to you."

"Should we try… doing it again?" She looked uncertain.

"Um. If you want to." 

"I do!" Chika exclaimed. She grabbed You's other hand. This was nothing like her fantasies. It was way weirder.

And way better.

"Let's take it slow," You said cautiously, despite the voice in her head that was urging her to kiss Chika again. "If you like me, too…"

"I do!"

You found herself once more in the position of being Chika's voice of reason. "Then, uh, there's no reason to rush, is there? If we both know we like each other, we can take our time."

"Okay." Chika sounded vaguely disappointed. 

"Let's start with dinner," You continued, wishing she didn't always have to be the practical one.

"Oh, sure." Chika gave You's hand a squeeze. "Is your arm feeling better?"

"Yeah." She moved back to the counter, mind zeroed once again on food. Until she let herself glance over at Chika, who smiled at her, once again making her feel all warm and squirmy inside. She had no idea where they were headed next, either with the Love Live, or with each other, but she knew they'd work out. Things always seemed to work out when it came to Chika.

"I'm glad you came over, You," Chika said quietly. 

You smiled at her. "Me, too."

Chika smiled back. Here they were, it seemed, on another adventure together. You was looking forward to it.


End file.
